ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Alien X saves the day
PLOT Te episode begins with Ben as Goop fighting a Forever Knight alone at night while Kevin and Gwen are at their homes sleeping ( because Ben wanted to do a solo mission) Ben is fighting a knight he already beat all the other knights. The knights were trying to steal a new kind of nano tech weaponry and Ben found them and Beat them all except for one strong kind of Forever knight Ben wrapped himself around the knight asking him why are they trying to steal this weapon the knight refuses to answer so Ben knocks him out then destroys the weapon but the weapon exploded when Ben touched it luckly saved all the other knights dragging them in goops body he then melts some metal and wraps it around all the knights while the police arrived Ben then flees as goop until Professor Paradox pops in out of nowhere and asks Ben to come with him Ben turns back to normal and Paradox takes him to an unknown planet where Azmuth is help captive by Albedo to upgrade his Omnitrix Ben turns into Brainstorm and electricutes Albedo but then Albedo turns into Humungousaur and throws a punch to Brainstorm Ben then turns into a new alien called Feedback an alien with energy powers and energy absorbing powers he raises his hands to the sky then lightning bolts fell from sky and landed on Albedo turning him back to normal he then rescued Azmuth and took Azmuth to his ship while he takes care of Albedo who turns into Swampfire then shoots bolts of fire at Feedback who counters and absorbs all the energy the planet has then points his hand to Albedo and shoots a huge bolt of lightning that sends Albedo flying Ben then charges up Azmuth´s ship then both of them leave.Azmuth thanks Ben for saving his life then takes him to planet Galvin to teach Ben how to control Alien X so Ben then dials up Alien X and turns into him but then Alien X is stuck frozen but Azmuth then tells Ben to take control over Bellicus and Serena he tells him that Ben is supposed to Ben in charge Ben in Alien X´s head concentrates on eliminating Bellicus and Serena from Alien X´s head but he fails Azmuth tells Ben to try again Harder Ben concentrates hard and Bellicus disappears then Serena tells Ben to stop but Ben focuses and Serena disappears then the infimatrix on Alien X´s chest then Glows and then flashes (like when Ben is finished transforming) then Ben screams out Alien X showing that Ben now has full controll over Alien X but Azmuth is not finished he now tells Ben that he must test his new abilities Azmuth takes Ben to his combat training room where his going to see if Ben indeed has full control over Alien X robots with guns and hard alien tech fire at Ben who stops the lazers from hitting him them he freezes time and shoots a sonic blast to every robot he sees then he unfreezes time and the sonic Blasts destroy the robots Azmuth then prepares PHASE 2 where this robot who can dematerialize attacks Ben but but Ben stops it from dematerializing when his eyes glow green then Ben throws a punch that turns the robot into dust then Ben draws a circle with his hand then pushes his hands forward and that circle shoots towards the robots and it dematerializes them then Azmuth tells Ben that he has mastered Alien X and can now use him at anytime the Paradox appears and takes Ben home Ben turns back to normal and Paradox drops him off at his home the episode ends with Ben activating the infimatrix and finding Alien X´s DNA hologram appearing then Ben smiles Major events *Ben finally has full controll over Alien X *Albedo returns Infimatrix alien Debuts *Feedback Characters * Ben Tennyson * Azmuth * Professor Paradox Villains * Albedo * Forever Knight Aliens used * Feedback * Goop * Brainstorm * Humungousaur( by albedo) * Swampfire( by albedo) * Alien X Category:Episodes